


Louis' Music- Secret Playlist

by AlexNichole



Series: True Love Sings [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNichole/pseuds/AlexNichole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had spied a fun looking playlist on his last journey. Now he finally got the chance to look through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis' Music- Secret Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Again, my friend Cass picked ALL DA MUSIC because she's good at that. 
> 
> Her Tumblr: alhomoralarry
> 
> Mine: insomniacswithcoffee
> 
> See the end notes for a list of songs (:

Harry had finally stolen Loius’ iPod again. Louis had been super protective of it since the plane incident and Harry couldn’t help but think it was because of the dirty playlist he’d spied. But he’d finally caught Louis off guard and was able to get in his bag and take it while Louis was at vocal lessons. He had about an hour. And that was good because the playlist was only about that long. He’s have just enough time. Smiling sneakily he locked himself in the bath room just in case Lou came back early and played the first song. 

Christina Aguilera. Of course. ‘Candyman.’ Harry remembered Lou singing this while he was getting ready the other morning. Half of that image freaked Harry out, the other half made him want to see Lou do it in booty shorts. He shook his head and slid down the door where he had his back to it. He was half lying on the floor with his head propped against the bottom of the door. It honestly wasn’t comfortable but Harry was altogether too lazy to move. Might as well stay here. His feet were braced against the floor to prevent him from sliding down anymore. 

The next song on Louis’ private sexy time playlist was ‘One More Night’ which surprised Harry because the song was about a couple who fought a lot but couldn’t leave each other. After a moment he noticed it did have a nice beat, and if you took the lyrics just a bit out of context it did fit them quite well. Neither of them wanted to be in this situation. Neither of them had anticipated anything after that first experimental kiss. After that it was a roller coaster few weeks. Weeks where they were on the outs one day and the next night one of them would crawl back in the other’s bunk begging for just one taste of his tongue. It was dysfunctional, it was not a relationship, and it had taken a long time for it to turn into anything nice. Not that they’d denied the feelings that they had for each other, just that for some reason, neither of them could see that it could turn into one. 

‘Sexy Can I’ pulled him out of his reverie. Louis and Harry both knew every word to this song. And they had an old camera, the kind that prints the picture as soon as you take it. For some reason this song always reminded Harry of the days that they spent taking pictures and singing dirty songs. Hours and hours spent on a bed with a view that looked over London in a hotel that no one knew about. Not having sex, not then. Louis didn’t think that Harry was ready, and Harry had to agree. They hadn’t done it, and to be honest, Harry was still afraid of it. But maybe that was the virgin talking. 

Harry shifted his position minutely and realized that ‘Fuck U Betta’ was literally Louis’ jealous song. Like, of course he had this on a playlist clearly designed to seduce Harry, at least judging by the slight lump in his boxers, anyway. This song screamed vindictive woman and it made Harry smile. Of course Louis could do it better than anyone. Harry knew that just from looking at him. 

‘London Bridge’ by Fergie made Harry choke on spit and sit up. They’d made out to this song more than once. And it never failed that Harry ended up pinned to bed and Louis was getting rough. Harry had never realized he’d liked that until it happened. Not to mention, Louis had this really nice pair of Union Jack speedo type underwear and Harry basically lived to make Louis’ London Bridge fall down. And Louis was basically the best stripper Harry had ever seen. He pushed a palm against his now uncomfortably tight jeans. Shit, Louis needed to come back. Like now. 

‘Touch My Body’ started and Harry almost died right there. THIS SONG. Harry didn’t know anyone who could whisper seductively and still be scarily dominant like Louis. Louis wanted Harry to touch him alright. But he wanted Harry to do it ONLY like Louis said and exactly like that. Being told what to do annoyed Harry on tour, but when Louis grabbed his face, leaving finger marks, and said “get on your knees and don’t move” Harry dropped like a rock and stayed still. Louis just did something to him. 

Harry skipped ‘Hot in Here’ because he was pretty sure he was going to have a stroke, as it was. He didn’t need that visual either. “Good Gracious, ass is bodacious” was about right. Dammit, Louis. He did this on purpose. ‘Ain’t No Other Man’ was another song that Harry had heard Louis sing on more than one occasion, especially when he was feeling particularly sassy. ‘Show Me How You Burlesque’ was another one of Louis favorites, but Harry skipped it as well. He needed to get a move on. He’d lost himself in his fantasizing and listened to the same song three times before he realized. Time was ticking. 

Harry sighed again at Christina’s voice. ‘Your Body’ was a little less dominating, and not usually Louis’ taste in mood music but Harry could see why he liked it. He remembered it playing when Louis had shoved him down on the bed and straddled him. His fingers were laced in Harry’s hair and he used them to drag Harry’s mouth up to his. Harry shivered, remembering how Louis’ tongue had felt running wetly up his stomach. His thumb hit the next button. 

‘Disturbia’ hit him like a ton of bricks, almost taking his breath away for real. He swallowed hard. Louis had already established his dominance. That much was clear. But sometimes Louis was downright scary. His whispery voice could be terrifying and his fingers could bruise. He didn’t mean to, and Harry liked it. Harry was submissive. It was abusive, far from it. Just a kink. A scary kink that Liam didn’t approve of. Liam thought that it came from their anger and aggression at management but to Lou and Harry it just was. They were sweet, and loving. Most of the time it was that. But every so often they went a little crazy. And that was okay. ‘99 Problems’ began and Harry jumped when he heard a thump on the door. 

“Get out here, Harry.” Louis’ voice dripped dominant seduction. Harry opened the door obediently and stuck his head out. He was on his hands and knees. “Sit up.” Louis demanded. “Sit up on your knees.” Harry did as he was told. Louis was dangling a pair of handcuffs in his hand and Harry’s heart jumped. He knew what was coming. “Get on the bed.” Louis said, and Harry scrambled to do as he was told. 

“I listened to that playlist.” Harry dared to breathe once he was there. Louis had put his hands behind his back and looped the cuffs through the bars on the headboards. Harry was sitting up, but he had no use of his hands. Louis straddled him. 

“I know you did.” Louis said. He ran a finger down Harry’s cheek, making him shiver. “I knew that you saw that I had it. So I spent a bit of time perfecting it, and then left you with it. It was on purpose.” Harry should have realized this. Louis loved to torture him. Louis kissed Harry deeply and pulled away slowly. Harry tipped his head forward, almost begging for more and Louis shook his head. 

“Lou..” he said, when Louis got off the bed and stood beside him. 

“shhh.” Lou warned. “I’m about to blow your mind.” Louis set the iPod in its dock and played ‘99 Problems’ again. He then proceeded to strip his clothes of slowly, and Harry wriggled a little in his restraints at the thought of what was going to happen. 

Louis smiled, a little scarily. But Harry wanted it. He wanted it so bad. 

“Lou…” He whispered, breathless again. “I need you.” 

“I know.” Louis nodded. “Soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Candyman- Christina Aguilera  
> One More Night- Maroon 5  
> Sexy Can I- Ray J ft, Yung Berg  
> Fuck U Betta- Neon Hitch  
> London Bridge- Fergie  
> Touch My Body- Mariah Carey  
> Hot In Here- Nelly  
> Ain't No Other Man- Christina Aguilera  
> Show Me How You Burlesque- Christina Aguilera  
> Your Body- Christina Aguilera  
> Disturbia- Rihanna  
> 99 Problems- Jay-Z


End file.
